


【零晃】你还好吗

by SakumaIki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 朔间零生日倒计中——★这个标题有很多种意思：对于零来说，是问他身处何方，是在国外，在棺材，在舞台，在晃牙身边；对于晃牙来说，是零问晃牙还在不在他的身边，事实证明无论梦里还是现实他都在；对于我来说，是问我自己还在不在坑里，说实话是淡了很多，但是我不会离开顺便一提，为什么零会梦见变回俺零，因为刚才返礼祭上晃牙逼他改回口癖，他就在内心吐槽以前的口癖真难说，结果就梦回。





	【零晃】你还好吗

朔间零猛地睁开眼，大口大口地呼吸，搭在额头上湿漉漉的刘海随着他的脸部动作一颤一颤的，等到呼吸恢复畅顺，他才翻了个身，但是翻身翻到一半被推开，他直接滚到地上。一颗蓝色的脑袋从水面冒出来，水蓝色的眼睛眨巴几下，盯着站起来的狼狈的零，他揉着腰，嘴上念叨：“吾辈的腰喏，老爷爷可是经不住摔啊，是哪个孩子这么过分？”  
“零——”  
“嗯？”零转身看向喷水池，在波光粼粼中寻找到泡在水里的深海奏汰，露出一副恍然大悟的样子，“原来是深海君，汝又在玩水，现在可是冬天，别……”  
说到一半的话突然停止，因为他看到奏汰的发尾细长，宛如在深海中沉沉浮浮的水母的触手，他记得三年级的奏汰已经剪掉发尾，按道理头发没那么快长出来，再说这天气与他身上穿着的短袖校服相对应，头顶的阳光火辣辣的，根本不像是冬日暖阳。  
“吾辈，到底怎么了？”他眯起眼睛询问道。  
“零好像因为受不了「太阳公公」的「照射」，不小心「掉进」喷水池，是我把你「捞起来」的，幸好只是「喝了」几口「水」，没有「受伤」，可是现在的你「说话」好奇怪哦，像个「老爷爷」一样。”奏汰伸出双臂搭在石台上，懒洋洋地回答。  
零也学他的动作扑到石台上往水里看，借着清澈的水面，他看清了自己的模样，过长的刘海，苍白的脸，以及系得有些松松垮垮的蓝色领带，毫无疑问这是二年级的朔间零，他少有地展露出茫然的表情，奏汰将泡水泡得冰凉的手贴到他额头，试探体温。  
“零没有「生病」，你这是「怎么了」？”  
“啊，吾辈……不，我没事。”  
零很快就接受了自己突然回到二年级时期的现状，恢复正常神色，太阳照得他有些恍惚，但是以现在这副身体不至于会倒下。

他和奏汰道别后来到更衣室，拿出干毛巾边擦干头发边思考着有什么方法可以离开这个梦境。对于来这里之前做过什么，他完全记不起来，不过既来之则安之，他放好干毛巾，脱掉湿透的白衬衫，估摸着时间差不多，某人应该要出现。  
砰——  
有人在外面推开这道门，银灰色的头发被汗水濡湿，缀在耳垂上的十字架耳坠闪烁着碎光，他一手撑着门，大声喊道：“是朔间前辈的味道，本大爷终于找到了你！”  
“嗯，吾辈在这里哦。”  
零挥挥手，微微一笑，看见脱掉衣服的零而开始变得害羞的大神晃牙迅速关上门，背靠着门板闭上眼，但是已经来不及了，一闭上眼，就能回忆起刚才看到的光滑白皙的皮肤，让他呼吸一滞。  
“朔朔朔间前辈，为什么不说一声你在换衣服！”  
“是汝先闯进来的，小狗。”  
“即使这样，你也应该……”  
他习惯性反驳别人，却不知道下一句应该说什么，偷偷睁开眼，发现对方正看着自己笑，他又是深吸一口气，摸了摸脸颊，烫得像烧开了水的烧水壶壶面。  
零趁机换好衣服，系上领带，向晃牙走来，在快要贴近他的身体的时候，晃牙抬起一只手抵住他的胸膛。  
“等等，朔间前辈你今天很奇怪。”  
“哪里奇怪？”  
“味道，没问题，发型，没问题，”晃牙仔仔细细地打量他，从头发尖到鞋子跟，视线扫过零的脸，觉得那笑容很温和，红色眼眸里全是温柔，“但是……”  
零又靠近一步，低头贴着他的耳朵问道：“是哪里不一样了，小狗？”  
晃牙喜欢的朔间前辈总是夹着一股强大的气场，用歌声、舞蹈、一举一动霸道夺取他的全部注意力，现在的他只想脱离零的攻击范围，哪能思考那么多。  
已经晚了，零一只手拦住唯一的出口，一只手挑起他的下巴，吻了过去。先是含住嘴唇，生怕晃牙会抵抗伤到自己，见他死死地抿紧嘴唇没有其他反应，他差点笑出来，改为重重地吮吸了一下，吓到他张开嘴，顺势将舌头推进去，吻得很深。  
舌头与舌头交缠又松开，零稍微远离晃牙，看见他红着脸不敢呼吸，忍不住捏了捏他的脸颊，他才睁开眼。  
“现在呢？觉得我是谁？”  
“……是朔间前辈啊，你到底怎么了，前辈，是不是生病了？”晃牙被吻得有些懵，歪头的时候后面那条小辫子也跟着歪斜。  
“不，是你的错觉。”零低低地回答道。  
“要不现在就跟本大爷去医务室！”晃牙拉起他的手就要走，却被拽回来。  
“我真的没事。”  
说完这句他就沉默了，他对上了晃牙那双金黄色的还蒙着一层水汽的眼眸，里面充满担忧……和一丝欢喜，可能是刚才强行亲吻了他，激起他对零的感情，从相遇开始就收敛不住的喜欢，每天都会溢出瓶口溅到零，给他染上甜甜的味道。  
“不用担心。”他又补了一句，习惯性揉揉他的头。  
“完了，到底是我生病了还是前辈生病了？”  
晃牙小小声说道，听起来像是自言自语，今天的朔间前辈收起了锋芒，语气温和举动温柔，完全不像平常那样气场全开，这让他觉得很不习惯，同时心里产生一种新的依恋感。

零迈开腿往前走，他跟在零身后，盯着他的背影看，看着看着就想起舞台上帅气地弹吉他的他，又勾起了嘴角。  
“小狗。”  
“本大爷是叫大神晃牙！”  
他回答得很迅速，零无奈地笑了，本来在现实中就是每天和晃牙拌嘴，现在来到梦里他也想逗逗这只单纯的小狗，只是时间不允许，他得尽快离开，因为直觉告诉他这里很不对劲。  
“是是，那汝……你能告诉我，现在是什么时候吗？”口癖这种习惯真难改回来，他抿了抿嘴，脑袋里好像有什么想要冲破禁锢逃出来。  
“什么时候？”  
晃牙明显不懂他在问什么，零换了个说法：“上次你见到我是什么时候？我在做什么？”  
“你和一个卷毛在公告栏前面说话，说着说着被其他人打断……”  
晃牙立刻回答道，但说着说着声音就小下去，这不就是光明正大地告诉零他在跟踪他！？  
他停下脚步没有再出声，零也跟着停下，他们正好走到一处阴凉的地方，温度降低了些许。  
“和青叶君吗？我知道了。”

这是噩梦的开始。

手指摩挲着下巴，他转身面向晃牙，那孩子比他矮一截，稍微仰起头看他，零的手指修长，拿着弹片弹吉他时手指凹进去的地方会泛白，但他不知道零拉小提琴的时候也很好看，手指屈起搭着琴弓，像是有光芒落在上面。  
“朔间前辈，你能不能教我……”  
“可以，”零打断他的话，“但不是现在。”  
“那是什么时候啊？”  
“让我想想喏，等小狗再长大一些。”  
变得脾气更加暴躁，变得强势，敢踹他的棺材，揪住他的领子喊他再努力一下别颓废了，以及……  
零想不起来。  
“什么啊这种哄小孩子的语气。”晃牙不满。  
零又想去揉他的头发，柔软的银发看起来很舒服，能减去他心底里的不安。  
手伸到半空突然僵住，视线越过晃牙的肩膀，望见他身后是一个搭建到一半停工的舞台，原本罩着灯光的布条因日晒雨淋变得破烂，无力垂落，舞台上有好几块木板折断了，要是有人在上面走动不小心踩中，那后果不堪设想。一片乌云遮住了艳阳，零的表情也沉下来，晃牙顺着他的目光看过去，解释说道：  
“原本有活动要在这边举行，但是被学生会那帮混蛋叫停了，朔间前辈你在国外可能也听说过这件事，当时还闹得挺厉害的。”  
零已经听不清晃牙在说什么，他看着这个舞台，仿佛看到了未来的自己在上面跳舞，灯光璀璨，与他背靠背的人转过来面向舞台，是大神晃牙，抱着吉他的样子十分兴奋，即兴来了一段solo炒热气氛，接着羽风薰和乙狩阿多尼斯随升降台的升起出现在大众眼前，彩带从天而降，纷纷扬扬，扰乱了视线，晃牙有些烦躁地挥开彩带，一根彩带缠着他的手指，甩了几次也甩不掉，惹得他生气。  
Trickstar能够革命成功少不了UNDEAD的帮助，梦之咲迎来新的开始，新星们在舞台上发光发热……  
但是眼前的破烂舞台告诉零，他所回忆起来的一切不过是他的想象，只要他还在这里，噩梦就不会破灭，接下来得去解决国外姐妹校的事情，奇人们一个轮着一个被打败，直到最后一名倒下，他选择自我放弃，收起光芒将自己藏在小小的棺材里，希望谁都没有发现他，闭上眼是黑暗，睁开眼也是黑暗，沉浮在黑暗中的滋味寂寞又难受。  
他知道他无法继续前进。  
身体开始往下坠，一道光破开了黑暗。

“醒醒……喂……醒醒啊吸血鬼混蛋！”  
他睁开眼，眼睛像是浸在水里的红宝石，眼角湿漉。映入眼帘是一张写满担忧的脸，晃牙正低头看他，手紧紧握着放在他胸前的手，很温暖，暖到心里去。  
“吾辈这是怎么了？”他开口询问，声音干涩。  
“你从舞台下来就变得摇摇晃晃的，还没回到化妆室就晕倒了，幸好本大爷跟在身后接住，不然你就得摔成鼻青脸肿，真的是，你都宣布要毕业后出道，可不要在这种时候倒下啊。”  
晃牙教训起人来毫不留情，零表面上不动声色，心脏还是刺痛了一下。为了这场返礼祭，他做了很多事情，每天趁着晃牙不注意就往外跑，写计划书，策划舞台，寻找旧友帮忙，生物钟乱了，睡眠不足导致身体更加虚弱，能撑到下了舞台才倒下已经很不错，要是跳到一半晕倒可不行，会错过晃牙精彩的告白。  
“吾辈知道了，”零舒服地枕着晃牙的大腿，抬起手，冰凉的掌心贴着晃牙脸颊，“所以不要露出这样的表情。”  
像是害怕他会死掉的表情。  
晃牙拍开他的手，看起来像是在擦眼泪：“哈，本大爷可不想成为史上第一个告白之后对象就死掉的人，这也太丢脸了。”  
零笑出声来，想着差不多要起来了不然赖着不走会惹晃牙生气，但是握着他的手按住了他，不让他随便动弹。  
“怎么了？小狗这是舍不得吾辈走？”  
“本大爷才没有这样想，不过……再躺会儿也不是不可以。”晃牙冷哼一声。  
“晃……”  
外面传来尖叫声打断零的道谢，其中夹带着“不要走”的哀求，返礼祭正式落幕，组合们陆续下台，可是叫喊声还在持续，一阵又一阵，隐约传来。  
“结束了。”  
零说出的这句话如同叹息那么轻。  
“嗯，结束了。”  
晃牙重复道，手又握紧了几分。  
零撑起身体，手抚上晃牙的后脑勺将他的头压到自己怀里，胡乱地揉了一通。  
“但是又开始了。”  
属于朔间零的时代结束了，但是他的恋爱才刚刚开始。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 朔间零生日倒计中——★
> 
> 这个标题有很多种意思：  
对于零来说，是问他身处何方，是在国外，在棺材，在舞台，在晃牙身边；  
对于晃牙来说，是零问晃牙还在不在他的身边，事实证明无论梦里还是现实他都在；  
对于我来说，是问我自己还在不在坑里，说实话是淡了很多，但是我不会离开  
顺便一提，为什么零会梦见变回俺零，因为刚才返礼祭上晃牙逼他改回口癖，他就在内心吐槽以前的口癖真难说，结果就梦回。


End file.
